Five Songs that Make Will think of Emma
by jilly74
Summary: Just a quick challenge response posed to me by a friend. Prompts were as follows: 5 songs, one must be by Taylor Swift, and it has to be canon, but you can write into the future, as well.


**Author's Note: **My good friend & fellow Gleek PuckermansGurl asked me to write this. She is the only person I know in real life that knows I write fan fiction. And since she asked so nicely (and sent me a gorgeous picture of Matt Morrison) who am I to deny her? So, without further adieu, I give you…

**Five Songs that Make Will Think of Emma**

**I. - I Could Have Danced All Night - Julie Andrews (from **_**My Fair Lady)**_

I hated the mall, especially on Saturday afternoons. I wasn't even sure why Terri and Kendra made me come with them, other than to take my credit card before leaving me alone, sitting in the courtyard in the middle of the massive building. "You'll just hinder us, Will" Kendra had said, taking Terri's hand. "Besides, you don't even know what a layette is, do you?" To be honest, I didn't, but my little girl was worth it, whatever the cost. I was excited about our first child - I'd longed to be a father for the last few years, but Terri had always seemed opposed to parenthood. I just wished she'd let me touch her - feel the life growing inside her. But, for some reason (other than those few glorious weeks of the Acafellas), she'd not even let me touch her.

It was then that I heard the familiar tune playing on the Musak system overhead. Suddenly my thoughts were of a vision in white, the sparkling silver headband holding her ginger hair up in a neat bun. Her dainty hands clasped in mine as we danced around the formalwear shop inside this very mall. Her beautiful voice singing clearly with the music:

_I only know when he began to dance with me,_

_I could have danced, danced, danced all night. _

When I had dipped her and she'd looked into my eyes, it took every ounce of willpower that I had not to lean down and kiss her. Had it not been for the memory of her then-fiancé threatening me to stay away, I quite possibly would have.

The pained look on her face as I had walked away from her killed me. I wanted to tell her how I felt; how I had been contemplating divorce before Terri had told me she was pregnant. And to be honest, that thought still crept into the back of my head every now and again, but…NO. Terri was my wife, and she was carrying our child…

"Will? WILL? WILL!"

I was snapped from my reverie to find Kendra and Terri standing over me, their arms loaded down with shopping bags.

"Oh, sorry."

Terri just scoffed at me as she thrust her bags in my direction. "I swear, Will…if you don't start paying some attention to me, how in the world are you ever going to be able to pay attention to a baby?"

**II. - What If - Coldplay**

I slammed my car door shut behind me, the tears I had been holding back all day finally falling from my eyes. Whenever I found the person responsible for telling Emma that I had been sleeping around - I feared for their life. Sure, April Rhodes had slept at my apartment - in the same bed - as me - but absolutely nothing but sleeping had occurred. I thought of trying to find April - to ask her why she'd broadcast it to someone - anyone, who might have gotten word back to Emma. And as for making out with Shelby? I had realized that was a mistake on my own, Emma's face was the only thing I thought of as I kissed the other woman. I was thankful for the rain and the fact that I had detention duty today. The parking lot was deserted save for a few stray cars, so there were no witnesses to my despair.

Cranking the engine, I turned the radio to my favorite station, the words from Chris Martin echoing everything I had been thinking:

_What if you should decide, that you don't want me there by your side?_

_That you don't want me there in your life?_

_What if I got it wrong, and no poem or song,_

_Could put right what I got wrong, or make you feel I belong?_

What if Emma felt that way? If the thought of me sickened her to the point of never wanting to speak to me again? I could barely live with myself before she'd called me a slut in front of most of the faculty at William McKinley High, and now that she had, I was miserable.

_Ooh, let's try, let's take a breath jump over the side, _

_Ooh, that's right, how will you know it if you don't even try?_

_Ooh, that's right…_

Taking a deep breath, I looked at myself in the rear-view mirror. I was bound and determined - I was not going to give up on Emma Pillsbury - not even if my life depended on it. She was worth fighting for.

**III. You Don't Know Me - Michael Buble**

I hated chaperoning school dances. No matter how many times I tried to think it would be different, I knew by the end of the evening I would have done the same thing I had for the past four: broken up a fight, stopped the punch from being spiked numerous times, and hosed down a couple who were getting a little hot and heavy in the dark recesses of the school. But, here I stood in my suit, smiling and nodding to the various students who wished me well as the sauntered into the overcrowded gym with their dates.

"Will, I didn't know you would be here."

Turning, I saw her. She looked beautiful in the black strapless dress, a soft matching shawl over her shoulders. "Emma…I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well, I hadn't planned to, but Figgins called me last minute and I…"

"There you are."

The tall dark haired man came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Can I take your wrap?"

She looked up at him. "No, I'm still a little chilly, but thank you…Oh! Where are my manners? Carl, this is Will Schuester - he's one of our Spanish Teachers and also the Glee Club advisor here at McKinley. Will, this is Carl Howell…he's my den…my boyfriend."

I extended my hand to him. "Nice to meet you," I said, looking him square in the eyes. "Emma here is one in a million."

He laughed loudly. "She's definitely different," he said, and the tone of his voice made me seethe. How could he not see what a gem he had in his possession - a gem that I had so stupidly pushed away?

"Well, Will - it was nice to meet you, but Emma and I have a date with the dance floor."

Nodding, I moved to the side as they passed me by.

True to form, I ended up having to jump into the middle of a brawl. Noah Puckerman, once again, had lost his temper and smacked Adam Duncanson in the mouth for calling his date a name. It had actually turned out to be a blessing that Dr. Teeth was there, as Adam's mouth was bleeding profusely. As Carl led him away to a more well lit area to examine the damage, Emma walked over to stand beside me.

"Never fails, does it?"

I turned to see her standing beside me as the DJ began to play a slower song, trying to calm some of the tension in the room. "Nope," I nodded in agreement. "Hey, wanna dance?"

Her eyes widened as she looked up at me. "Um..sure."

I gently took her hand and led her to the corner of the dance floor, ignoring the comments from Finn Hudson that it "was about time". As we began to sway with the music, the words of the song echoed in my head.

_No you don't know the one who dreams of you at night_

_And longs to kiss your lips, and longs to hold you tight._

_Oh, I'm just a friend, that's all I've ever been_

'_Cause you don't know me._

I had to physically restrain myself not to sing the words aloud to her - to let her know exactly how I felt. I missed her so much - and what we had shared earlier in the year - something so promising and exciting, and because of my stupidity, I had let it slip away.

I felt the hand on my shoulder, and turned to see my new worst enemy standing behind me. "Thanks for taking care of my girl while I was gone. Emma - he's going to need stitches, I hate to do this but - we need to go."

Dr. Teeth shook my hand once again and as they turned away, the song once again echoed what I felt in my heart:

_You give your hand to me, and then you say goodbye_

_I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy,_

_Oh you'll never know_

_The one who loves you so_

_You don't know me._

_**IV. - You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift**_

I wasn't a fan of Taylor Swift. I found her music to be bland and cookie-cutter. So why was I whistling her song as I walked through the halls of McKinley High on this bright, sunny Saturday afternoon? Well, allow me to explain.

I never came into work on Saturdays, but with Regionals fast approaching I had been spending most of my time on setlists and choreography, and less and less on grading mid-terms and projects. Plus, the fact that the SAT was being given in the library gave me hope that perhaps, I could see Emma. We'd spoken little to none lately, and I secretly hoped that I'd get some time away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears to sit down and have a real conversation with her.

However, when I entered the building, I noticed the signs that alerted all visitors to be "Quiet, Testing in Progress."

So much for this morning.

I went straight to my room and pulled out my red pen, hoping that the mountainous stack of papers that sat ungraded on my desk would buy me enough time to see her after she was finished with the tests. The projects were a little harder to score, as I had to look at each one separately to make sure they had used all required elements.

Glancing up at the clock, I noticed the time. 1:30. _SHIT! _Testing had been over for an hour, and I was sure Emma was long gone by now. Gathering my belongings, I shoved them into my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder, locking up my door behind me as I headed toward her office. As I rounded the corner, I could hear the song wafting through the hallway outside her office, her voice singing along.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, _

_Been here all along, so why can't you see,_

_You belong with me._

_I'm standing by, WILL, waiting at your back door._

_All this time…_

The sound of my name on her lips caused me to straighten up. I had heard the song enough to know that my name - those lyrics - weren't in the song. Was she singing about me?

I chanced to take a peek around the corner, and as I did our eyes met. She blushed - her face now red as she stopped singing.

"Don't mind me." I nodded to my bag as she fully opened the door to her office. "Just finished up grading papers."

I started to walk away, feeling smug in the fact that she was thinking about me - that she still cared. Gone was the carefully calculated conversation that I had gone over a million times in my head over the course of the morning.

"Will?"

Slipping my sunglasses on, I turned to face her. "Yes, Emma?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I - well, I broke up with Carl. He wasn't right for me. He wasn't…you."

Her heels clicked rhythmically on the tile floors as she walked toward me. "I know I was horrible to you - I shouldn't have listened to all the gossip, especially from Sue, so I wouldn't blame you if you didn't even give me…"

The kiss was sudden and uncalculated, and I could tell as I held her in my arms that she was enjoying it as much as I was. Pulling away, I rested my forehead against hers. "So…dinner tonight? Pick you up around seven."

"Seven it is."

As I walked away, I couldn't help but whistle the tune…

**V. At Last - Etta James**

No matter how hard I tried, I could not tear my eyes from her. The other people waiting in front of us were talking and laughing, but all of my attention was fixated on the beautiful creature standing beside me. Gentle ginger curls framed her face, her hand was firmly planted in mine. It felt so good to be here with her now - I couldn't have wiped the smile off my face even if I had wanted to.

"Will?"

Her sweet voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Yes, darling?"

"I think we can go in now."

I could hear the music playing, and as the double doors opened for us, I heard the DJ announcing our arrival. "And now, everyone put your hands together for the first time for the new Mr. and Mrs. William Alexander Schuester!"

I took her hand as we walked into the room full of our family and friends and onto the dance floor. "And now, for their first dance as husband and wife…"

I heard the sweeping violins begin to play, and looked into my new bride's eyes. "This is what you picked?"

She nodded and I pulled her in close to me. "It's perfect." I kissed her gently as the catcalls came from the audience around us. We twirled around the floor in time to the music, and as I looked out into the gathering of family and friends, I couldn't help but smile. Emma's mother smiled at me, and her - I mean, our niece Kelsey waved at me and blew kisses in our direction. My parents sat on the other side of the table, their hands clasped on the table in front of them, and I said a little prayer that Emma and I would be as happy as they were.

As the song drew to a close, I spun my wife around and leaned her back over my arm, the words of the song never ringing more true to either of us:

_And here we are in heaven, _

_For you are mine, at last. _

As applause erupted around us, I pulled her up into my arms in a passionate kiss. "I love you Mrs. Schuester."

She lay her head on my shoulder. "And I love you, Mr. Schuester. Forever."

**THE END**

AUTHORS NOTE:

OK, so I think you all should know that Ally (aka PuckermansGurl) not only gave me the idea for this fic, but she only gave me an 8 hour window to write this in **and** made it mandatory that I used a Taylor Swift song. So, if it totally stinks, then blame it on her. I will provide her e-mail address to anyone who wants to take it up with her. (Just kidding, Ally - I'll just forward you all the hate mail!)

Again, thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope you got a little enjoyment out of it, even if it was just laughing your head off!


End file.
